Kingdom of the Silent
by Queen.Ravena
Summary: Emmett's parents adopt a young girl after the death of their daughter. Bella doesn't speak and keeps to herself at all times. Emmett doesn't want anything to do with the creepy girl, but Edward can't seem to get enough of her. One night changes everything. Can Edward piece together the shattered girl or will she remain forever broken? FULL SUM INSIDE!
1. The Girl

**Full Summary: Emmett's parents adopt a young girl after the death of their daughter. Bella doesn't speak and keeps to herself at all times. Emmett doesn't want anything to do with the creepy girl, but Edward can't seem to get enough of her. One night Emmett hosts a party and Edward goes to find Bella. But when he realizes she's been taken, he'll stop at nothing to get her back. After her kidnapping and torture, Bella begins to warm up to her savior. Can Edward piece her back together or will Bella be broken beyond repair? **

**Chapter 1  
The Girl**

She stood across from us, staring down at her feet as we examined her like a caged animal. She didn't meet anyone's gaze, nor did she say a single word to give the impression that she even knew English. The first thing I realized about her was her silence. The second was that she looked like a corpse with her unnaturally pale skin and thick black hair that clung to her waist. Nobody moved as we waited with baited breath to see what she'd do. Nobody knew how to approach her.

It wasn't until my mother made a step towards her that the strange girl lifted her head, exposing her deep chocolate brown eyes and slightly rose-tinted cheeks. Her eyes flitted around my parents and I, looking all the more frightful. My mother diagnosed this as just nerves and walked boldly to the girl until she was just a few inches away from her. My eyes narrowed in on them, watching the greeting closely.

"Hello sweetheart. I'm Mrs. McCarthy and that's my husband, Tristan, and son, Emmett. He's a year older than you but I'm sure you'll get along just fine. You're Isabella, am I correct honey?" The girl― Isabella― smiled softly, so softly that we had to squint to see it, and nodded her head. Well at least she understood English...

"Wonderful! Here, let me take your bags and we can get you inside the car so you can warm up. You must be exhausted from that plane ride; Moscow is hours upon hours away from Washington." Once again she didn't speak, but simply nodded in agreement and gently passed her bag to my mother while keeping the other one close to her. No one spoke against it and we chose to ignore her obvious lack of speech.

While my mother went with the girl to place her luggage into the back of the rover, my father clapped a hand over my shoulder and forced my attention on him. "I know she may seem..._reserved_, but just go easy on her Emmett. Help her during school and don't let her wander off into trouble. I'm sure she'll start to adjust in due time." Just like the girl, I chose to nod wordlessly.

During the car ride my parents attempted to get Isabella to speak, and it was to no avail. She wasn't rude, just quiet. In fact, other than her silence she seemed to act very proper, an unusual trait for any teenager regardless of where they came from. Once my parents gave up, she turned to look out the car window at the scenery. Forks had to be Mother Nature's alter. Every square inch of this place was covered in green moss, rain, and bark wood. This should be quiet the change for someone who was used to living in an ice box.

Once at home my mother led Isabella to her new room which was unfortunately across the hall from mine. My father went off to his study to make a few business calls; meanwhile I waited until Isabella's bedroom door closed so I could make a dash to my room and not bump into her. Not only would I be at loss for words, but I don't think I could make eye contact with her.

She was, after all, my parent's _replacement_ for my deceased sister Katherine.

How could they have done this? To think I'd be happier if they adopted a girl around the same age as Katherine in hopes of coping with their own daughter's death was just sick and unfair to us all, even Isabella. My little sister was killed around Easter five years ago by a drunk driver. She was only twelve at the time, I was only thirteen, and death just didn't function well with my mind. I couldn't comprehend much of anything for a solid year until my parents decided to send me to counseling. After that I thought we'd be back on track, not mourning Katherine but keeping her memories near our hearts.

And then they adopt some girl from Russia.

My angry rampage around my room was seized when a shrill vibration echoed from my desk. I ran towards the phone, looking down at the brightly lit screen was a message from my Rose.

_Where are you baby? Everyone's worried―you haven't been answering your phone. Call me,_

_R _

The simplest of words made my heart soar and a tiny smile flitted to my lips. Suddenly I realized I'd need to tell them about Isabella. None of my friends knew of the adoption, it had even been a quick surprise for me, and I knew they'd immediately have bad blood with the orphan. Katherine meant a lot to me, and they'd see the way I looked disdainfully upon the adoptee. They'd see how badly my parents screwed up.

Disregarding her question, I answered back with the quickest explanation I could think of.

_There's been a complication. I can't say now but I'll tell you tommorow morning. I'm sorry babe,_

_E_

Dinner went by agonizingly slow. Isabella sat across from my father and to the right of me, so close that if I wanted to I could touch her hand. It unnerved me to no end that she still wouldn't say a word. Her wide eyes were trained on her plate and her hair hung in her face, covering a part of it so that I couldn't see her clearly. "Isabella," my father announced, gaining her attention but not her voice. "Tomorrow you will be attending school with Emmett. You're in the grade below him but I'm sure you'll fit right in. As I can imagine, you seem to understand English so there shouldn't be much to worry about."

Her eyes grew frantic and immediately snapped to mine, but I was staring down my father with a malicious sneer. He didn't acknowledge either of us and my mother decided to end dinner a bit earlier that night.

While my mother was in the kitchen and my father in his study, I raced up stairs in dire need of a shower. My luck seemed to only get better when I slammed straight into Isabella and knocked her back. Before she could fall on her ass, I threw out my hands and pulled her back upright. Her mouth was slightly opened and I stopped breathing, waiting for her to speak, but all she did was gasp. I sighed loudly, this needed to stop now.

"Look, Isabella, I'm sorry if I seem like a total douche but lately I just don't...get along with my parents..." _and there idiotic plan_, I thought angrily. She nodded slowly, her eyes actually making direct contact with mine. For a second, I saw pain and sorrow flash through them, but then I shook it off and continued talking. "Let me get this out there. You will _never_ replace my little sister, so don't even try. We don't even have to look at each other. You just stay in your room and I'll drive us to school and back, that's it. Okay? Just stay away from me and don't bother me. Or better yet, let's pretend we don't even know each other. After all, who'd ask you if you can't even fucking talk."

Her eyes widened again and her face paled to the point of looking ill. She backed away from me in fear and I seethed for a second longer. I felt a pang of regret for treating her this way, but I needed to make sure she understood the only reason she's here is because of my parents. Not me. Before I could say anything else, I ran to my room and locked the door tight. I didn't hear her enter her room until a few moments after, the door slowly closing behind her.

~KS~

The next morning I woke with a raging migraine. Thoughts and memories of the previous day erupted inside my head, making me wince at how cruel I acted towards my new..._sister_. Tossing my legs over the side of the bed, I flexed my muscles and stretched to rid my body of sleep. After a quick shower, I threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt making sure there weren't any stains on it from football practice.

As I walked down the steps I was shocked to hear the light clang of dishes being moved around and the faucet turning on and off. Isabella was placed on a stool near the kitchen island, dressed once again in all dark dreary colors with her hair weaving around her tiny body. "Emmett, don't forget to show Bella were the attendance office is and where her homeroom is!" My mother called to me as I grabbed an apple and the keys to my Jeep, Isabella following after me slowly.

I unlocked the car and went to get my football bag from the corner of the garage. Turning back around, I saw Isabella struggled to reach the passenger seat of my monstrosity. Against my better judgment, I walked over to her and gently picked her up, placing her in the seat and buckling her seatbelt. She wouldn't stop staring at me after that.

Once I pulled into the almost deserted parking lot of Forks High, I helped her get out of the car and hastily pulled her into the attendance office. Mrs. Cope wasn't too pleased that Isabella couldn't speak for herself, but after I lied and told her she was mute, she put on a fake smile and told Isabella about how much fun she'd have and how many new friends she hopefully make.

_Yeah. If she could talk to them._

The hallways were empty; purposely I'd arrived early so that nobody could see Isabella with me and ask question I didn't have the time or patience to answer. After dropping her off in Mr. Bernie's room, I explained to him her situation and left to go back to my Jeep and wait for my friends to arrive.

Although I couldn't shake the memory of her staring at me on the car ride here.

Time passed and soon the parking lot filled up. My eyes scanned its premises until I spotted a silver Volvo off to the left near a red Beemer. I leapt from my car and bounded towards them, immediately taking my blonde haired angel into my arms and kissing her. Rosalie smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my torso, pulling me closer to her.

"Please, spare me from my misery" Jasper muttered and walked over to Alice, placing a more appropriate kiss on her lips. I snickered at him and he rolled his eyes, leaning back against Edwards's car. Speaking of which... "Hey, where's Ed?"

Alice giggled and began to lead us all into the building. "Oh, he was called into Mr. Bernie's room this morning so he could escort the new girl around."

I froze.


	2. Welcoming Committee

**A/N: Thanks for adding me under alerts and favorites and for those who reviewed the first chapter! I'm ecstatic that you guys find this story interesting and I admit I was hoping to add my own twist on our beloved twilight. PM me for any questions and review for a faster update! I'm unsure of the length of this story but I promise not to make it short or ridiculously long either. The characters are definitely OOC and I plan on eventually adding them all into this fic, so please be patient with me. Once again thanks to those who reviews/ added me under alerts! Without further ado, here's chapter two. **

**Chapter 2  
Welcoming Committee**

"Ah, Edward, so nice of you to join us. I was just telling our new student about the class policies. I've taken the liberty of pairing you two together since you have no partner and she will need someone to show her the ropes" Mr. Bernie instructed. I set my bag down on the nearest desk and walked over to his desk, stopping once I saw the short figure lurking behind him. My brows furrowed slightly but my attention was drawn back to my English teacher when he spoke again. "She doesn't speak much but her adopted parents have reassured us that she understands English. Her name is Isabella McCarty."

What? That can't be right. Emmett doesn't have a sister... other than Katherine.

Unless...

No, he would've told us if his parents adopted someone. Of course we'd be the first ones to know! Emmett wouldn't be able to shut up about it. I figured the name McCarty isn't that unusual, surly she must've kept her biological surname from wherever she came from. That must be the case.

I smiled gently and turned towards Isabella. When I could finally take her in, my eyes didn't want to be torn away. There was something about her that made my pulse quicken and my breathing come short. She was so tiny, possibly only a few inches taller than Alice. Her skin wasn't pale but porcelain with a healthy glow to it.

Her hair was long and thick with strands that clung around her and fell to her waist. The color of it was a beautiful dark mahogany that others might perceive as black. I wanted to run my hands through it and curl my fingers in her soft tendrils. It was only when I peered towards her face that I realized she was looking down, as if she expected me to observe her like a science experiment.

I felt guilty and tried to apologize for my rudeness, but no words left my mouth. She looked up at me and I felt myself get lost in her wide doe-like eyes. Similar to her hair, they were brown but held a depth about them that made them seem to swirl like melting chocolate. Her high cheekbones were emphasized by the slight shadows her long eyelashes casted. Her upper lip was slightly bigger than the bottom one, but I found it enticing all the more. Subconsciously she drew her bottom lip between her teeth and I felt the sudden need to ravage her.

I shook my head of these thoughts and took a step back to reality. What the hell was wrong with me? I've only just met this girl and knew nothing but her name, yet here I was fantasizing about how nice it'd be to grab her hair and practically molest her right in front of our teacher. She didn't seem to notice my animalistic imagination as she continued to feverishly glance towards to floor as a glorious burst of red colored her cheeks. My lust only grew stronger.

The way she held herself...she looked so small and defenseless. It made me feel a protective urge over this stranger. The thoughts prior to my resolution only added to my growing precaution. I didn't consider myself a saint, but if I were having desirable thoughts about this girl, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that other boys in this school would take it upon themselves to advance on her. The idea made me furious.

My fists clenched in anger and I narrowed my eyes. My temper rose as I could hear the unmistakable obnoxious laughter of a few males passing outside the door. They wouldn't come hear her. I'd make sure of it.

Mr. Bernie cleared his throat, "Edward? Does there appear to be a problem?" He didn't look like he'd accepted one if there were any. I shook my head fervently and my eyes widened as I quickly looked towards Isabella. Her eyes were still downcast but I could tell she sensed my anger by the small tremor of her hands.

Crap. She probably thought it was directed towards her.

"No, I was just...remembering something." I swallowed as I glanced back at her, pleading God that she accepted my pathetic statement as a sign that my stupid temper wasn't directed at her. She looked up and our eyes locked. The small, embarrassed smile that she presented made me feel like sighing in content. She should smile more often, I decided. I would do anything to make her smile like that again.

"Well then," Mr. Bernie said gruffly, "If you would please direct Isabella to your seats, I will be starting class soon." He walked towards the board and began copying down notes as students began to pour in through the door, each one stopping to stare at Isabella like fresh meat.

I swear I almost growled.

Isabella followed me to our desks, which placed directly horizontal from each other, and I shamelessly watched her every move from my peripheral view. She stumbled forward and my hands shot out to grab her before she could fall. Her small gasp seemed to capture a few students' attentions but I couldn't comprehend anything other than how perfect she felt nuzzled against my chest with her face in my neck and my hands tightly wound around her waist.

God, it was ecstasy.

She smiled kindly at me and nodded her head in thanks. My reflective smile only widened as I realized I made her communicate with me, even without words. Once seated, I took out my notebook and pen but my mind was focused on solely _her_. Her innocence, her clumsiness, the way she bit her lip when she noticed me hawking her down...even her floral aroma had my mind reeling with a drunken lust.

She placed her dark winter jacket against her seat and leaned back, making me take in her curvy form. My head shot towards the board once more and I clenched my jaw as my nostrils flared. The way her form fitting shirt molded against her well-endowed figured made me grow hard and dizzy from my hunger. I glanced back at her, fists still clenched so that my knuckles turned white, and she was still staring straight ahead without the slightest clue as to what she was doing to me. It was then that my mind was set.

I was determined to solve the peculiar enigma that was Isabella McCarty.

As class droned on I found myself becoming hyper aware of the humming electricity that seemed to flow between us, drawing me closer to her in an almost demanding way. I would've found it annoying had I not been already so entranced with her. I've never felt so strongly about someone, nonetheless someone I scarcely knew. Sure I've been involved with plenty of girls before, but I've never made it official or had an actual girlfriend to take on dates and hold hands with in the hallway. Everything has always been strictly pleasure, and then we'd never speak to each other again...

Well, at least I'd try not to speak to them again.

The girls in Forks High were like barracudas. I respected women and didn't see myself as a 'player', but I was never one to deny myself something when the girl I was with became so willing. I recently stopped messing around after my mother, Esme, found me and her friend's daughter locked in a pretty heated predicament. To say I felt guilty would be a serious understatement. Esme grounded me for months and I had to apologize to her friend for 'dishonoring' her daughter...no matter how submissive Tanya was.

I was torn from my unorthodox memories by the sound of papers shuffling and chairs scrapping against the floor. I packed my bag quickly seeing as I got nothing done and looked towards Isabella to see her folding her jacket in her arms and making her way towards the door.

"Isabella!"

She froze and turned to look towards me as I rushed to her side. "Why don't I help you find your next class? I know I was only supposed to be your partner in English but I'm sure you don't want to be late for your other classes." Her eyes widened at my suggestion and for a second I feared she would shake her head and leave me like the pathetic fool I was being. What is wrong with me today? Being around her made me act like a complete idiot.

Thankfully she accepted and I gestured towards her books for her to give them to me. She smiled kindly as she took out the small map of Forks High and pointed towards room J19, the advance placement American history class. Jasper's class.

"Perfect, my friend is in that class. I'm sure he'll be able to help you if you have any questions."

We walked side by side through the crowded hall and I fought the intense urge to wrap my arm around her waist and draw her into my side protectively. The stares she was receiving from the males were driving me insane with jealousy. I walked a bit faster and rested my hand against her lower back as to guide her along, reveling in the sensation that erupted when I touched her. The best part was she didn't seem to mind one bit. Almost as if she enjoyed it as much as I did.

Up ahead I could see a tall figure with unruly dirty blonde hair. "Jasper!" I called out to him, making him turn around and glance apprehensively at the small girl cowering closer to me. Her action caught me off guard and I stopped in the middle of the hall, looking down at her concerned. Immediately I took her hand and rubbed my thumb across her tiny palm, feeling guilty and unsure.

Maybe she was just comfortable around me because of the forty-five minutes we had spent together. I knew she was a shy girl so why did I think she'd be just as open to meeting Jasper as she had with me? Thinking back to how we met, she _was_ shy with me as well. She practically hid behind Mr. Bernie.

"It's alright, he's my friend Jasper. He won't hurt you." I spoke softly to her, staring intensely at her wide eyes. She exhaled slowly and nodded her head at me, leaning into my touch. This time I did wrap my arm around her waist and felt her grow stiff for a moment before she melted into my arms. At this point I wanted to grab her and make a run for it.

Jasper's already wary gaze turned to one of confusion and shock as he saw the entire interaction unfold in front of him. I met his eyes and looked at him seriously. "This is Isabella McCarty, the new girl. It looks like you guys have second period together, do you think you could help guide her a bit? She doesn't talk but she understands everything you say."

Jasper's eyes widened. "McCarty as in..."

I shook my head. "I've thought of that but he would've told us. "

"Right," he agreed, then turned to look at Isabella with a friendly smile, "Welcome to Forks Isabella. Don't worry; Mr. Donovan is a pretty laid back teacher. You can sit next to Angela Weber, I'm sure she'd love to meet you." Isabella smiled at him but it wasn't like the smiles I've come to adore. It wasn't as sincere.

As she began to walk into the classroom, she turned to me and waved goodbye. I grinned ear to ear at her and waved back. Jasper pushed me aside in the now empty hall and raised his brow questioningly. "What the hell was that about? Edward, are you high?"

I shoved him off me, annoyed. "No I'm not high. I'm just..." I sighed.

Jasper continued to stare at me like he was searching my emotions. I admit I felt exposed under his questioning stare. "Alright, alright! Dammit, Jasper, would you please stop fucking doing that!" He smirked at me and walked towards the door, but I grabbed his arm before he could go in.

"Just..." I exhaled sharply and ran a hand through my hair, "please look after her, okay?" He narrowed his eyes at me but I glared at him. "I'll keep a careful eye on her, Edward." I watched the door close behind him just as the late bell rang.

I remained outside the door for a moment before I shook my head and stalked off to class. Just as I was rounding the corner I slammed into something hard and was almost knocked backwards. A large hand grabbed my arm and helped me steady myself. I looked up to thank them but froze in shock at the furious look on Emmett's face.


End file.
